Preguntas para hacerle a un cuerpo en estado vegetal
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Rey se encontraba constantemente a sí misma visitando la habitación de la inconsciente Rose. Esta vez, fue en compañía de su amigo Finn. / Centrado en Rey y su situación. Tonos de Rey/Rose. Fuerte amistad Rey&Finn. Stormpilot implícito. One-shot.


Solía venir a verla.

Sin tener una buena manera de argumentárselo a sí misma, Rey sabía que la frecuencia con la que entraba en su habitación y se quedaba allí, observando su cuerpo inmóvil, no era normal. Nunca había siquiera hablado con ella, ni se había fijado en ella hasta ahora. Era el ímpetu que la había traído hasta aquí por primera vez: actuaba sin poner freno a lo que hacía, con la mente en blanco y un solo objetivo subconsciente - llegar a encontrar sosiego en alguna parte. Sus piernas la movieron solas y terminó ante la puerta blanca de la sala de la inconsciente Rose.

Al ver a Finn traerla desplomada, rogando por ayuda, después de... los eventos que se dieron, no pudo evitar ver la expresión derrotada con la que se había desmayado. Sus facciones adoloridas, la suciedad y sangre que surcaban su tez. Aquella vista se quedó grabada en su mente, y debió desencadenar algún cambio en su psique.

Había algo que hacía que la siguiera viniendo a visitar.

Las visitas de cualquiera menos ella ahora ya escaseaban. Habiendo pasado meses des del incidente, la conmoción se había disipado, y se había entrado en un estado de calma en la república. Finn seguía viniendo a verla, a veces, pero poco más.

Y allí estaba.

Y hacia allí iba hoy Rey, un día más preguntándose de forma retórica el motivo de sus acciones. No buscaba una respuesta, ya que temía poder encontrarla.

No es como si su subconsciente no le gritara que era un fuerte torrente de una mezcla de empatía, tristeza por su situación, ternura y lo más importante - era alguien a quien podía hablar sin miedo y sin remilgos, abrirse como un libro a aquella que estaría allí para ella pero no la escucharía... Y tampoco era que Rey nunca escuchara a las voces en su cabeza, pero en este caso se le hacía complicado o, más bien, prefería no hacerlo.

Con pasos firmes se acercaba a su habitación. Estaba abierta a visitas siempre, y siempre se mantenía en la misma condición: luz azulina, todo limpio, todo en su lugar. Todo correcto. Aun así, no parecía importarle a nadie la persona en coma, a su percepción.

Llegó a la puerta, la cual atravesó.

La vista que la arrolló no fue distinta a la de siempre. Blanco. Azul. Aparatos múltiples. Rose, profundamente dormida. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido de la máquina que dejaba claro que sí, que Rose seguía viva, retransmitiendo el latido de su corazón.

La puerta se cerró detrás de sí automáticamente (pudiendo ser abierta en cualquier momento, igualmente). Fue a sentarse en una de las dos sillas presentes en la sala; taburetes acolchados de color blanco como todo lo demás. Una vez se acomodó, dejó ir un suspiro y, apoyando su codo en su rodilla y su cabeza en su mano, se puso a contemplarla.

Había alguna clase de mecanismo en esa crisálida de plástico en la que estaba metida que la mantenía constantemente limpia. Que ella supiera, no la habían sacado de allí ni una sola vez desde que entró, pero aun así su tez se mantenía visiblemente suave, sin ser tocada por la grasa que en condiciones normales se hubiera acomodado allí. Su cabello también estaba igual de lustroso, de alguna manera.

Rey se centró en su expresión. Era una de neutralidad, a primera vista. Había tenido la misma expresión durante los dos últimos meses, después del desvanecimiento de la de agonía anterior. Pero después de tanto tiempo de mirarla, se dio cuenta de que tenía ínfimos destellos de dolor.

Pobrecita.

-¿Sabes, Rose? -le preguntó Rey, a sabiendas al completo de que no la oía- Creo que tú y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien. Finn te ha descrito como simpática, aunque un tanto estridente a ratos. Estoy segura de que prevalece más la simpatía -sonrió.

Los minutos pasaban sin tipo alguno de acontecimiento. Eran Rey y sus pensamientos, Rey y sus ocasionales palabras.

-En toda mi vida solo he tenido una conversación con una mujer -enunció mirando al suelo, colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. La imagen liviana y benigna de Leia se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza-. Es algo triste, ¿no crees? No digo que tenga nada en contra de los hombres, pero es cierto que me gustaría bastante poder disfrutar más de compañía femenina. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi madre, así que nunca he tenido un rol de género al que aferrarme. Y a ver -empezó a justificarse al cuerpo-, sé que tampoco hace falta uno para ser tú misma. Pero nunca he tenido un referente, ni como mujer ni como persona. No sé qué son las mujeres. No sé qué soy. ¿No es eso lamentable?

Rey intentaba no denegarse aquello de lo que ya, en contra de su voluntad, se había dado cuenta: sabía que en parte, si venía aquí era porque necesitaba hablar con alguien de sus problemas más íntimos, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente con nadie como para hablar abiertamente de ellos. Finn era exhuberantemente bueno, y sabía que siempre estaría allí para dejarle un oído amigo al que explicar sus penas. No la juzgaría, y probablemente también él compartiría sus experiencias como alma solitaria hasta que llegó Poe. Pero igualmente, algo la constreñía de dejarse ir completamente con él. Era probablemente el hecho de que nunca había compartido nada con nadie, y hacerlo ahora con sus pensamientos más profundos le resultaba duro.

Poe era ahora, por cierto, su novio - el de Finn, obviamente. Si Rey hasta ahora había sentido atracción por alguien, ciertamente no había sido del sector masculino de la sociedad.

Poe también le caía muy bien. Era una buena persona, y pasados los meses se encontró a sí misma confiando en él como en un hermano. Tanto él como Finn eran trozos de pan. Se alegraba muchísimo de que hubieran encontrado el "amor" entre ellos; un concepto que aunque ella todavía no había llegado a comprender, al menos en la vertiente romántica -a la cual ellos se referían cuando hablaban de "amarse"-, le parecía que les traía felicidad.

Sabía que sentía amor por Finn y por Poe. Lo sabía porque se alegraba mucho por ellos cuando estaban contentos, y quería verlos lo más felices posible. Alguna vez también les quería dar abrazos. Y si eso no era amor, no sabía lo que podría ser. Amor, claro, platónico y amical. Del otro, del que compartían el piloto y el ex-tropa de asalto, no tenía la más remota idea. Sabía que venía acompañado de deseo sexual, y ella no creía tenerlo hacia ninguno de los dos. (Y no, no lo tenía).

-Me encantaría alguna vez poder llegar a experimentar el amor romántico, ¿sabes? -miró a Rose sin esperar respuesta- Parece muy dulce. Finn y Poe siempre andan dedicándose sonrisas y contacto físico en general. Parece que eso les hace realmente felices. Yo también querría sentir eso, la verdad. Porque hace pinta de ser como... ¿Un boost en tu felicidad? -suspiró, por enésima vez- Creo que es mi derecho como persona el ser feliz de tanto en cuando. Ojalá pudiera enamorarme. Me siento muy sola, y por las noches mis dedos no bastan para terminar de placerme ni para quitarme esa soledad. Pero en fin.

Acercó una mano tentativa a la cúpula de cristal que cubría la cabeza de Rose. La acarició suavemente, cariñosamente, como si de Rose misma se tratase. Cerró los ojos y no pensó al hablar.

-Oye, ¿tú te enamorarías conmigo?

Tan rápido como empezó a decirlo terminó. Le dio la impresión de que las palabras retumbaban por la sala.

Segundos de silencio pasaron. Una vez dejada ir y asimilada la estúpida pregunta, Rey no pudo evitar el reírse de sí misma. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Vaya preguntas para hacerle a un cuerpo en estado vegetal.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, dejando que sus emociones la castigaran.

Quizás había actuado mal a la larga y no merecía amor. Quizás era solo como la vida funcionaba. Había quien tenía suerte y había quien no. Ella no la tenía.

Se sentía algo que había llegado a apodar como _derrotada_. No era nada nuevo en su vida, pero eso no lo hacía menos dañino.

Fue sacada de su tormento auto-infligido momentos más tarde por el abrupto abrirse de la puerta. Levantó la cabeza, y vio que era Finn que entraba. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Siempre apreciaba su presencia, a no ser que estuviera demasiado enfrascada en un monólogo privado con Rose.

-Hey -le saludó.

-Hola -él saludó de vuelta, sonriendo caritativamente-. Venía a hacer un poco de compañía.

-Pues bienvenido seas -le dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Se sentó en el taburete de al lado de ella. A Rey no se le escapó el detalle del suspiro que dejó ir al terminar de apoyarse, y rió internamente. Aparentemente lo de suspirar al aposentarse en ese lugar era un práctica común.

Pasó el rato cómodamente mayormente sin palabas. Intercambiaron preguntas del estilo "qué tal tu día", haciendo charla ligera sin tipo alguno de hipocresía en ella de tanto en cuando.

Se quedaron un rato cavilando sin hablar. Rey dejó de mirar a Rose por un momento y miró a Finn, quien observaba a Rose con una expresión perdida.

Y ahora, no se le escapó el detalle de que Finn tenía un extraño moretón en el cuello. Su piel oscura lo camuflaba un poco, pero claramente estaba allí.

-Anda, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí? -le preguntó curiosamente, un tanto preocupada. ¿Quién lo había herido?

Finn debía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, porque dio un pequeño saltito al oír la voz de Rey.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías? -cuestionó mirándola ahora a ella.

-Que qué te ha pasado en el cuello. Tienes una herida -observó-. No te estás metiendo en peleas con nadie, ¿no?

Los ojos de Finn lentamente se abrieron más, y al estar completamente abiertos dejó ir una risa sutil y se llevó la mano al cuello tímidamente.

-Esto, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Ah... No, no me ha pasado nada -Finn contestó cohibido, sin dejar de sonreír-. Es solo que, ya sabes... Con Poe...

En verdad que Rey no sabía.

-Te ha... ¿Pegado? Finn, eso no es-

-¡No no no! ¡Nada de eso! -la interrumpió rozando casi la agresividad, defendiendo el nombre de su novio por encima de todo. Delante de los ojos perplejos de Rey, se apresuró a intentar explicar su situación-. A ver. Es que... Uah, qué vergüenza -Rey seguía igual-. Imagino que nunca has... Tenido sexo, ¿no?

Rey lo entendía todavía menos. Qué demonios podría una herida tener a ver con el sexo.

-Pues no, ¿por?

-Bueno... Em. -Finn empezó, mirando al suelo con una leve sonrisa en los labios-. En el sexo hay mucho más que sexo como tal. Es un acto como... Muy pasional, ¿sabes? Al menos si realmente quieres a la persona con quien lo tienes, supongo. No tengo ninguna experiencia más que con Poe, la verdad. Y por eso que no es tan solo genitales. Es una experiencia completa -argumentó gesticulando ampliamente.

Rey presentía que Finn probablemente no querría tocar el tema en profundidad. Lo que una pareja hacía en la cama era íntimo, y Rey no quería intruir. Pero la curiosidad picaba, así que continuó tanteando el terreno.

-¿Te incomoda si te hago preguntas de esta clase? Es que no querría incordiar con todo esto, pero mentiría si dijera que no tengo curiosidad.

-Oh... No, tranquila, -le respondió compasivo-. Hay confianza, ¿No?

-Sí, la hay -expresó con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya sabes. Siéntete libre de preguntar. Probablemente ciertas respuestas sobre mis experiencias no se podrían reflejar en ningunas que tú pudieras tener, pero bueno. Puedo intentarlo.

Finn era bueno. Era _bueno_ de verdad, y Rey se lo agradecía.

-Gracias y perdona por la intrusión. Tranquilo que no haré ninguna pregunta extremamente explícita ni nada.

-Pues... Adelante, si quieres -la incitó a empezar sonriente.

Qué lugar más acertado para tener conversaciones instructivas sobre sexo con su amigo.

-...A ver. ¿Qué es eso del cuello? Es que no... Entiendo. ¿No se supone que el sexo se tiene que sentir bien?

-Jaja, entiendo tu reacción -Finn manifestó-. Puede parecer una herida cualquiera. Pero, em, verás. Lo de los besos y tal... Hasta ahí llegas, imagino.

-Sí, sí, hasta ahí sí.

-De acuerdo. Pues imagina, como... Un beso muy fuerte y largo en el cuello. Normal, ¿no? Intenso. Pues esa clase de cosas desarrollan estas -dijo apuntando su chupetón. Rey estaba extrañada.

-¿Y eso se siente bien? -preguntó con poca convicción en la voz.

-Chica, -Finn rió- te sorprendería la lista de cosas que pueden llegar a sentirse bien.

-Oh. Oh, puede ser -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Pero no duele?

-A ver, un poco. Pero el contraste entre dolor y placer es realmente algo magnífico -Finn expresó sonriendo, probablemente recordando eventos pasados.

-Vale... Vale. -estuvo unos momentos callada- Tengo otra pregunta.

-Dispara.

-Tengo un entendimiento básico sobre cómo funciona cuando es una mujer y un hombre. ¿Pero cómo funciona cuando son dos hombres?

-Ah, pues... La verdad es que puede funcionar de muchas maneras, siempre que sienta bien y que termine en un orgasmo para los dos, supongo. Pero supongo que la manera "completa" -dijo poniéndole las comillas con los dedos-, para decirlo de alguna manera, es penetrando con el pene el ano del otro.

¿Oh? Eso Rey sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Anda... ¿Y eso se siente bien? -cada vez había menos desconfianza en sus preguntas. Ya no sabía qué esperarse.

-Pues sí, sí que lo hace. Flipante, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando Poe lo mencionó por primera vez. Pero mira... Aquí estamos.

-Anda. Pues... Vale. Oye, ¿y cuando son dos mujeres?

Probablemente Finn de entre todo el mundo no era la persona más adecuada a la que preguntar sobre sexo lésbico. Pero era esa la pregunta que le urgía. Aunque se podía imaginar alguna cosa que otra, no tenía nada claro. Y este era el tipo que probablemente, en caso de que practicara sexo, practicaría, dadas sus marcadas predilecciones.

Las cejas de Finn subieron por su frente.

-Ja, pues ahí... Ahí sí que no tengo ni idea, lo siento -se excusó-. Como comprenderás no he tenido la oportunidad de practicarlo.

-Ya ya, tranqui, ja ja. No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Es solo que... No sé. Me siento sola y... No sé -miró al suelo.

-Ay, pobre -Finn dijo con aflicción en la voz-. ¿Quieres un abrazo o algo?

Esa era una oferta que no iba a desperdiciar.

-Pues no me iría mal, no.

Se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas, colocadas la una cerca de la otra, y se dieron un abrazo fuerte y duradero. Los brazos de Finn a su alrededor se sentían cálidos y confortables, y encontraba confort en colocar su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, en su cuerpo contra el suyo. Apaciguando sus sentimientos, dándole esa tan buscada compañía. Sus propios brazos estaban amarrados con fuerza alrededor del tronco del otro. Finn le iba acariciando la espalda con el pulgar.

Una vez el abrazo terminó, colocaron sus sillas a tocar de la otra y se sentaron con la cabeza de Rey en el hombro de Finn y con las manos entrelazadas.

Su amistad era realmente un regalo para Rey.

-Yo es que... También querría hacer esas cosas, sabes -le dijo melancólicamente-. También querría sentirme bien y enamorarme.

-Estoy segurísimo de que encontrarás a la persona adecuada con el tiempo. Eres maravillosa, te mereces todo lo que quieras -la sosegó con cariño.

-Gracias... Gracias de verdad. Te agradezco un montón el soporte, eres una gran ayuda -enfatizó apretando su mano-. Pero no sé. ¿Quién podría ser?

-Bueno... -Finn empezó con cara de circunstancias, con una sonrisa ilegible- Quizás tienes la respuesta ante tus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? De verdad que no se me ocurre nadie así de fácilmente que-

-Rey -la interrumpió suavemente-... Ante tus ojos.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba Rose.

Oh, con que a eso se refería.

Suspiró.

-No te creas que no me lo he contemplado -recalcó-. Pero Finn, lo del beso que te dio y tal... ¿Tú crees que le gustan las chicas? ¿Y, más importante, no piensas que cuando despierte seguirá igual de enamorada por ti que antes?

Finn se quedó estático.

-A la primera pregunta; nunca se sabe. A la segunda... Prefiero no pensar en ello -dijo con resentimiento.

-Cuando se despierte todo será un cachondeo -Rey declaró riendo mortificada-. Descubrir que no solo el tío que le mola tiene pareja, sino que también su pareja es otro tío.

-Hey, ¿Y qué hay de malo en que Poe sea un tío? -Finn demandó a la defensiva.

-Nada de nada, tío, calma, es solo que se dará cuenta de que probablemente nunca tuvo oportunidades.

-Bueno... Ya. Pero hey, que me podrían gustar las chicas también -anunció.

-Ya. El caso es que no lo hacen -Rey asestó cerrando el tema-. Pero tío, que yo estoy igual.

-Ah... Pues si solo te gustan los hombres, ¿entonces lo del sexo lésbico a qué venía? -preguntó confuso.

-No, Finn, me refiero a que estoy igual en que solo me gustan las personas de mi mismo sexo.

-Ah. Ya veo.

-Somos el club de la homosexualidad, Finn -Rey enunció en broma.

-Y Poe -Finn completó.

-Y Poe, sí, y Poe -Rey se corrigió a sí misma.

Rieron blandamente durante unos momentos. Luego, callaron. Y así se quedaron el rato restante en la habitación, cómodamente en silencio disfrutando de la compañía. Tanto de Finn en el caso de Rey, de Rey en el caso de Finn, como de Rose, en el caso de los dos.

Todo terminó de una manera simple.

-Bueno -Finn habló estirándose, quitándose la pereza de encima-, me voy a tomar algo con Poe, que ya es entrada la tarde. -la miró a ella- ¿Te vienes?

-Claro -respondió levantándose de la silla.

Habiéndose dado un último abrazo, se dirigieron a por Poe para que viniera a tomar algún merecido tentempié.

Mirando atrás mientras dejaban la sala, divisando a una Rose inconsciente y sola, Rey tuvo la certeza de que volvería pronto.


End file.
